crossoverxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon
Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon is the third episode of Battle Royale, and the first episode of the first season, pitting Mewtwo of the Pokémon series against BlackWarGreymon of the Digimon series. Mewtwo was voiced by Nemesis Bloodryche and BlackWarGreymon was voiced by Jacob "Noer" Trpeski. Description It's a genetic showdown between two of your favorite monsters: Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon, and BlackWarGreymon, the Jet Black Warrior Digimon. Is Mewtwo's psychic prowess enough to curb this digitized monstrosity or can BlackWarGreymon keep up the pace to the bitter end? There's only one way to find out...! Prelude (Cue: Title Sequence - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U)) Rick: "Magic and Myths are great and all, but when it comes to the true nature of living beings, science is the champ. With many new technological advances, people have taken science even further by using it to create new life. Because screw the old fashioned way!" A coffin falls on another coffin, and the caption "The future sure is great" is shown. Rick: "However, with evil people comes the creation of evil beings, set out to destroy anything that moves. But who knows? Said creations just might end up learning from their mistakes and gain a soft spot for those around them. Just like today's two fighters, built to be the ultimate creations of their kind." Manny: "I'm Manny, and I'll be researching Mewtwo, The Genetic Pokémon." Chelsea: "I'm Chelsea, and I'll be researching BlackWarGreymon, The Jet-Black Dragon Warrior Digimon." F.A.C.T.S.: "I am the Fight Analysis and Conclusion Tolerance Software, or F.A.C.T.S. for short, and I will be determining the victor with their research taken into account." Rick: "And I'm Rick Rocker, and this ladies and gentlemen, is Battle Royale!" Mewtwo (Cue: The Birth of Mewtwo - Pokémon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back) Manny: "Ever since ancient times, the Mythical Pokémon called Mew has been a mystery to people, seldom showing itself to others. But every secret has to be revealed at some point, and of course the ones that got the details on this Pokémon were the evil crime syndicate, Team Rocket. Team Rocket asked a scientist named Dr. Fuji, who was famous for experiments in DNA and cloning, to obtain a sample of Mew's DNA, with a promise of a large reward in cash. Fuji agreed to the expedition, but for his own personal reasons instead. You see, Fuji daughter, Amber, had passed away and Dr. Fuji was looking for a way to recreate her. When Team Rocket offered him the money he needed to bring her back, he agreed. After Fuji found the fossilized eyelash of the Mythical Pokémon, Mew, it was used to engineer the most powerful Pokémon, Mewtwo." Mewtwo turns around and lets out his cry. Manny: "Along with Mewtwo, Fuji also created clones of the Kanto starters and Amber. He grew up with them as friends, but sadly, on one night when they were all looking at the moon and the stars, Amber and the starters died right in front of him." Rick: "Ouch. I feel like he'd be traumatized by that." Manny: "So did Fuji. He erased all of Mewtwo's memories so he's forget seeing the loss of the people he was closest to. This would later be his downfall, as Mewtwo escaped years later, confused and conflicted. He destroyed the lab he was created in, but was found by the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. Mewtwo was used by Team Rocket for years, but after learning that Giovanni didn't view them as equals, he escaped, tearing off the restraining armor he was forced to wear to limit his power. To shorten the story, Mewtwo ran off to New Island, asked strong trainers to come to the island only to steal and clone their Pokémon so that he could prove that cloned Pokémon were stronger and better than trained ones. Then when fighting Mew, Ash Ketchum decided to step in and handle the whole thing himself." Chelsea: "By getting turned to stone? Idiot..." Manny: "Yeah, but then he got turned back to normal by plot arm-" (Music stops) Manny: "Umm, the... th-the tears of all the Pokémon, -" (Music returns) Manny: "-even the clones. This changed Mewtwo, as he realized that clones and non-clones were not as different as he first thought." Mewtwo: "I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." Rick: "Th-that was a beautiful quote..." (sobs quietly) F.A.C.T.S.: "I am only a robot, yet I am also feeling sad, inspired and teary-eyed. I don't even have eyes!" (Cue: Mewtwo Battle Theme - Pokémon Origins) Manny: "With this new knowledge, Mewtwo decided to leave New Island with the clones ha had created, so that they could live peacefully together, and to not burden the humans and Pokémon. Well... after erasing everyone's memory, of course. Yup! But he also has some neat tricks up those non-existannt sleeves." Chelsea: "You mean with Pokémon attacks?" Manny: "That he does. Mewtwo knows several unique attacks. As a Legendary Pokémon, who are your super-Pokémon-Jesus-gods, Mewtwo has access to a plethora of moves. He can launch ghostly enetgy with Shadow Ball, use his Aura to attack with the never-missing Aura Sphere, and create a tornado of flames with Fire Spin, which deals chips of damage over time. But, there's nothing wrong with the classic Psychic, a form of weaponized telekinesis. The move is so versatile, it can take different forms in blades, fangs and headbutts. This Pokémon prefers to attack enemies using nothing but his three-fingered hands and mind. Mewtwo uses Psychic to even lift heavy Pokémon like Onix, make himself fly, or create hurricanes." F.A.C.T.S.: "The Hurricane Mewtwo created was large enough to swallow New Island. It was even big enough to make the port of another island extremely windy. Calculating the time it took Mewtwo to create this storm along with the size of the areas it was caught up in, creating this storm of Psychic would be about 1.7 gigatons of TNT." Manny: "Sweet! But, I'm not even done yet. Mewtwo can also heal himself with Recover, Teleport, predict the future with Future Sight, swap any stat boost with his opponent, whether attack or defense, with Power and Guard Swap, make foes unable to use certain attacks with Disable, protect himself from any attack with... Protect, increase his defense with Barrier and Reflect and make himself immune to status conditions with Safeguard." Chelsea: "Manny, we know you like Pokémon and all, but do you really have to list every attack Mewtwo gets?" Manny: "Yes I do!" (takes a breath, then speaks extremely quickly) "Mewtwo can copy a foe's attack, make it stronger and use it before them using Me First, create earthquakes, crush foes with Icicle Crash, use another form of Telekinesis that makes every attack hit, shoot off a giant energy ball with Focus Blast, spew fire with Flamethrower, summon lightning from the sky with Thunder, punch with the elements of fire, ice and electricity, and even use it to steal energy from the opponent." (takes another breath) "Then there are the attacks Mewtwo uses when he goes in for the kill like Hyper Beam, a burst of an enormous amount of energy that obliterates foes but it needs to be recharged when it hits. And last, but certainly not least, is Psystrike, Mewtwo's signature attack. By utilizing a psychic wave, Mewtwo somehow tagrets and damages the opponent's physical defense instead of their special defense." (coughs very loudly) (Music stops) Rick: "You okay there, Manny?" Manny: "Yeah." (coughs again) Chelsea: "And we're done with all the Pokémon attacks. Right?" Manny: "Yeah." Chelsea: "What's next?" Manny: "Miscellaneous moves." (Cue: Battle! Ultra Beast - Pokémon Sun & Moon) Chelsea: "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Manny: "No." (sighs) "This episode's gonna be the end of me... Mewtwo can also his psychic abilities for techniques such as turning himself invisible, telepathy, mind control, the ability to detect others who are hidden, and erasing memories of multiple people and Pokémon at once, one of which being Alakazam, who is a potent Psychic-type Pokémon that has an IQ of 5,000." F.A.C.T.S.: "That is impossible to achieve!" Manny: "I don't write these Pokédex entries. Related to the whole memory thing, Mewtwo can read the entire memory of a living being in a matter of seconds. This includes memories of the opponent's attacks and techniques that Mewtwo can learn about. For physical combat, should Mewtwo not feel like firing off... Drain Punches or whatever, he has a giant spoon." Rick: "...Excuse me?" Manny: "You heard me right. He cut a building in half with it once." F.A.C.T.S.: "Silph Co. has eleven floors, putting it at about 110 feet high. It is about 38 feet in width and 85.5 feet in length. In order for Mewtwo to slice it in half with his spoon, he would have had to have put out 1,207,417 megapascals of force." Rick: "That's pretty impressive for being a giant eating utensil." Manny: "The last thing Mewtwo ha-" Chelsea: (quietly) "Took you long enough..." (Cue: Legend - Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon) Manny: "Mewtwo is equipped with Mewtwonite Y, which allows him to Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y. And before Chelsea mentions it-" Chelsea: "Hey!" Manny: "-Mewtwo does not need a trainer in order to Mega Evolve. He's shown several times that he's able to do so on his own. With thatarguement out of the way, Mega Mewtwo Y was fast enough to reach escape velocity, which is about 33 times the speed of sound. Even as reguar Mewtwo, Mewtwo was skilled and smart enough to create his own cloning machines, despite... you know, memory loss, and defeated Deoxys and Articuno in combat. Not to mention, the survivability on this guy is nuts! He toughened out through some of the strongest attacks, like Attack Forme Deoxys' Psycho Boost, double impalement through the back, a major beating from Red's Mega Charizard X, and Articuno's Blizzard. Then, there's Mega Mewtwo Y's greatest feat of all. He was able to help halt the Tree of Life's descent into the Sun, with help from Deoxys and Mega Rayquaza." F.A.C.T.S.: "The Tree of Life is what roots Earth in place so it does not go out of control. Dark Matter was responsible for nearly killing it, making the tree almost hurl into the Sun, which would've destroyed the Earth as well. But with the combined power of Deoxys, Mega Rayquaza and Mega Mewtwo Y, they were able to counteract Dark Matter. In order to stop this, each one must've been putting out 0.938 tenatons of force, enough to destroy a dwarf star!" Chelsea: "Manny, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's pretty cool!" Manny: "Thanks, Chels!" Chelsea: "Ugh..." Manny: "What is it?" Chelsea: "Sorry, it just... physically hurts me to compliment you. Don't forget the things that Mewtwo is weak to, like Bug-, Ghost- and Dark-type attacks." Manny: "Of course. But I don't think BlackWarGreymon is a Dark-type." Chelsea: "BlackWarGreymon doesn't need type effectiveness to beat this psycho-kitty anyway." Rick: "An awesome psycho-kitty. Wouldn't want this one to scratch me up like my cat, Muffins." (Music stops) Rick: "It would be way worse." Mewtwo pushes away the fire that surrounds himself as Dr. Fuji watches. Dr. Fuji: "We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon... and we succeeded." Mewtwo then charges up psychic energy before blowing up the facility he's in with a gigantic explosion. BlackWarGreymon (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "Have you ever thought to yourself 'What if there was a world where video game characters lived together?' Well, two young boys by the names of Yukio and Hiroki sure did. One day, they dicovered that they can interact with the Digital World and its inhabitants, the Digimon." Various images of similar Pokémon and Digimon appear. Manny: "And that, my friends, is how you make yourself inserted Pokémon fanfics into a series. Just rename your monsters and you're good! No copyright power in the world will be able to defeat your royalty-free monsters." Chelsea: "You'll be finished laughing when Mewtwo gets turned into nothing but a pile of organs. Yukio and Hiroki spent their youths learning about these creatures, but Hiroki passed away when they were teenagers. His death was devastating to Yukio. And that's not all. Once Yukio discovered a way to visit the Digital World, he found out that only kids could enter." Rick: "I know that feeling. I still miss visiting my local ball pit. I don't care what they say, you're never to old to play with some balls!" (Music stops) Chelsea: "Uhh... Rick? Could you... never say that again?" Rick: "What did I say?" (Music returns) Chelsea: "...As I was saying, Yukio was extremely frustrated, and his negative feelings only increased after the first generation of the DigiDestined managed to stop the fusion of the Real and Digital Worlds. Yukio commanded his two favorite creations, Arukenimon and Mummymon, to fill the Digital World with control spires that would allow Yukio to enter it, even as an adult. However, the meddling DigiDestined kept foiling Arukenimon and Mummymon's schemes. But, that all changed the day that Arukenimon used 100 black strings from her hair to create a new Digimon from the control spires. And thus, BlackWarGreymon was born." (Cue: Aku no Butai ga Yattekita - Digimon Adventure 02) Rick: "Wait, you can create Digimon by using hair!? If I had known that earlier, I would already have an army of digital monsters at my disposal." F.A.C.T.S.: "You would also be bald! Not like you had that much hair to begin with..." Rick: "Why, you-" Chelsea: "Seconds after being born, BlackWarGreymon curb-stomped all the DigiDestined's Digimon. But like how all science fiction stories will tell you, powerful creatures don't exactly'' enjoy'' being controlled by weaker beings, so he flew out of the scene to go look for the meaning of life or something like that." Manny: "Real emo stuff..." Chelsea: "He's a Mega level Digimon. Basically, it's one of the higher ranks in the Digimon universe. Look at the Digimon Agumon as an example. It looks all cute and cuddly, but when it digivolves, it turns into a gigantic dinosaur, then a cyborg dinosaur, and then a dragon warrior who can summon the Spirit Bomb. As for fighting, BlackWarGreymon has the Dramon fighters, a pair of claw weapons which are extremely effective against Dramon-type Digimon. Even when his opponent isn't a dragon, he can still turn you into a shish kebab." Rick: "Now you've got me hungry..." Chelsea: "The BWG also has the Brave Shield, an enormous shield that can protect him from attacks, and is laid in Chrome Digizoid Armor, the strongest metal of the Digimon universe." F.A.C.T.S.: "Chrome Digizoid Armor is inly found in the Digital World, but since that world is based on our own, it actually is stronger than our own toughest metals like titanium." Chelsea: "BlackWarGreymon also has some pretty neat attacks. His Dramon Fire lets him spit out a small fireball to attack. Despite this attack looking unimpressive, he can still throw back Ultimate level Digimon with it." Rick: "And an Ultimate level is...?" Chelsea: "Only one level lower than Mega, which is pretty impressive for being such a basic attack. BlackWarGreymon can also reflect enegry blasts with both his claws and the Brave Shield, and has the ability to fly." Manny: "How does he fly without wings? Does he have telekinesis like Mewtwo?" Chelsea: "It's done by godly power that he uses on one occasion to destroy a galaxy." A galaxy being destroyed is shown. (Music stops) Manny: "Woah, seriously!?" Chelsea: "Nope. You're too gulible. No one knows how he flies. It's Digimon." Manny: "Sh-shut up!" (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "BlackWarGreymon can create a giant twister called the Black Tornado. This attack is strong enough Mammothmon, who's the size of a building and wears Chrome Digizoid Armor, making it really heavy." Rick: "Now I see why mammoths went extinct..." F.A.C.T.S.: "Rick, actually..." Chelsea: "Just let him live in his own little world, F.A.C.T.S.. BlackWarGreymon has also displayed the ability to, uh... ugh, create portals?" Manny: "Why are you the one confused about this? This is your character being analyzed." Chelsea: "Look. it's very vague! It could be a cloud, it could be a portal, I don't know!" Manny: "You know, if Mewtwo does win, it might be because somebody didn't analyze their combatant correctly." F.A.C.T.S.: "You are slacking, Chelsea!" Chelsea: "Oh, quiet you! That's the only thing I'm confused about. The strongest attack that BlackWarGreymon can perform is called the Dark Terra Destroyer." Manny: "It's a Spirit Bo-" F.A.C.T.S.: "That joke was made already." Manny: "Aww..." Chelsea: "The Dark Terra Destroyer is a massive ball made out of negative emotions. Anything that gets hit by this attack will be devastated." Manny: "Even with all of that, how's he gonna be able to match the power of Mega Mewtwo Y?" Chelsea: "I'm glad you asked. After making contact with an element called X-Antibody, BWG attained a new, much more powerful form. BlackWarGreymon X!" (Cur: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "With this new form, BlackWarGreymon can become far stronger than his original form. He's been shown to be able fight off members of the Royal Knights, including Omnimon, who's power can shake and potentially destroy the universe." F.A.C.T.S.: "Keep in mind that this does not make BlackWarGreymon X actually able to destroy a universe, but he can still harm those who can." Chelsea: "His transformation also comes with a nice speed upgrade to boot. He's on the same level as MagnaGarurumon, who can move faster than the speed of light!" Manny: "Alright, we get it, he's greeeeaaaaat! Can you get this over with!?" Chelsea: "Of course. BlackWarGreymon was able to survive the explosion of a combination of WarGreymon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, and even his own attacks at once. He's fown fast enough to create a Mach cone, meaning he must've been going at least the speed of sound, and intercepted a darkness attack from MaloMyotismon, whose ablilities allowed him to spread his darkness all over the real world in seconds." F.A.C.T.S.: "It was about 10 seconds. Considering how much it spread out over such a short amount of time, BlackWarGreymon was reacting to attacks that could reach a bit over Mach 2,800." Chelsea: "His Dark Terra Force attack managed to destroy a Holy Stone, and another time, it caused BlackWarGreymon to briefly become Moses and split the ocean in two for a long period of time." Manny: "BlackMosesGreymon?" Chelsea: "Umm, no. But BWG does indeed lift, being strong enough to pick up a crane, Ankylomon and other heavy Digimon. Plus, he wiped the floor with MagnaAngemon, who was one of the strongest Digimon at that point in the series. So, pretty impressive, all things considered. In the end, even BlackWarGreymon has to have some-" Manny: "-Weaknesses! BlackWarGreymon has a... code of honor, if you will. He won't kick an opponent while they're down, or try any dirty tricks while he fights. His shield, while it's withstood some admittedly impressive hits, has been broken before. And it's not a stretch to say it wouldn't happen again." Chelsea: "Anyways, his shield breaking should hardly be an issue for BlackWarGreymon, seeing as how he's stayed fighting or incredibly long amounts of time. He would just turn into BlackWarGreymon X to utterly destroy whoever was fighting evenly with him in the first place." Manny: "Except Mewtwo!" Chelsea: "I'm not so sure about that, brother." Rick: "One thing's for sure. I definitely wouldn't want to run into this guy in a dark alley." BlackWarGreymon materializes on a stone spire. Pegasusmon: "I... I know who that is..." Nefertimon: "It's... It's BlackWarGreymon... ugh..." BlackWarGreymon's eyes glow white, and he roars. Pre-Battle (Cue: Unknown Theme) Rick: "Well, there's the end of that! We're about to see two artificially created monsters duke it out. But who will win in this brain-versus-brawn match? Take a minute to take in all the information you got and come up with your own conclusion." F.A.C.T.S.: "Fight analysis complete! I have concluded the most likely out of thousands of possible outcomes and created a visual interpretation of their research." Rick: "Then you know what that means... It's Showtime!" The Battle In Cerulean Cave, BlackWarGreymon walks past a waterfall and some trees, then suddenly stops, crosses the river with one mighty jump, and keeps going forward. He reaches a stone slope, and climbs it with no problems - and at the top of the slope, a figure is standing, its back turned to the Digimon. This is the Genetic Pokémon, Mewtwo. Mewtwo: "Leave this place immediately." As he speaks, his previously-closed eyes open with a psychic energy burst. BlackWarGreymon: "I won't leave until I figure out where exactly I am, so I suggest you move out of the way." Mewtwo closes his eyes again, refusing to budge. Seeing this, an angered BlackWarGreymon charges up fiery, red energy - the Dramon Fire. BlackWarGreymon: "Fine! Then I'll move you myself!" The Jet-Black Dragon Warrior releases his attack, but Mewtwo telekinetically intercepts it, stopping the fireball in place. Mewtwo: "Interesting..." Mewtwo redirects the attack, sending it to the cave's ceiling. As BlackWarGreymon takes a fighting stance, the Pokémon battle menu appears. What will MEWTWO do? Mewtwo picks FIGHT. (Cue: Battle! vs. Psychic Oracle - Pokémon: Phoenix Rising (by TGH)) Mewtwo turns around and lets out his cry. Now, the battle of clones has begun. IT'S SHOWTIME! BlackWarGreymon flies towards Mewtwo, Dramon Killers at the ready, but Mewtwo quickly uses Protect, surrounding him with a force-field, deflecting the Digimon. Mewtwo: "Your attempts at harming me are futile." Mewtwo then sends a psychic wave of energy ar BlackWarGreymon, who protects his face with his claws, before using Confuse, stunning BlackWarGreymon and making him see little Azulongmons circling his head. BlackWarGreymon quickly shakes his head in a cartoonish fashion and prepares to attack, but then his eyes narrow in shock- BlackWarGreymon: "What-" -before Mewtwo swats him away with a telekinetically-controlled giant spoon. Mewtwo's eyes glow purple, and with one hand out, uses his psychic powers to smash the Digimon into a wall, lift him high in the air and slam him down to the floor. And launch four giant rock stalagmites at him, creating a huge dust cloud. Mewtwo puts his arm down and floats away, thinking he had defeated his opponent... Before BlackWarGreymon flies at the Pokémon, grabs him and throws him upwars. BlackWarGreymon flies up, spikes Mewtwo to the floor with his claws and shoots a Dramon Fire at him, making smoke fill the area. As BlackWarGreymon flies over the smoke, Mewtwo suddenly teleports behind him, startling the Digimon. Mewtwo: "Nice try, fool." Mewtwo covers his hand with dark, shadowy energy and smacks BlackWarGreymon down, before teleporting there himself. They both continue the fightin the smoke, and we can see only snippets of the battle - Mewtwo shoots and energy blast at BlackWarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon uppercutting Mewtwo - before the cause an explosion, sending the smoke away. Mewtwo teleports a few paces from BlackWarGreymon, who is still in a battle stance. Mewtwo: "This isn't going anywhere..." Mewtwo charges a big psychic energy ball in his hands. BlackWarGreymon: "Time to take things up a notch!" As a counter to this, BlackWarGreymon charges a large fireball between his Dramon Killers. Both the Pokémon and the Digimon fire their energy attacks... (Music stops) And blow up the mountain the cave was in. (Cue: IZUNA - No Game No Life) As BlackWarGreymon protects his face from the dust, he hears a strange sound. He readies himself, but a shadowed figure suddenly appears behind him, eyes glowing purple - Mega Mewtwo Y. Mewtwo telekinetically lifts BlackWarGreymon in the air, for the second time in their battle. BlackWarGreymon is launched high into the sky, and the Mewtwo teleports above him and stops his ascent. Mewtwo: "Enough of these games!" He points his arm towards the Digimon. Mewtwo: "This ends now!" BlackWarGreymon is launched back down to the cave's floor - where Mewtwo has opened a portal. The Digimon falls through the dimensions, when suddenly, an orange light flares outwards. Back in the mountains outside the cave, a crack begins to form in the sky, quickly growing larger until bursting out to reveal a powered-up Digimon, glowing with an orange light - BlackWarGreymon X. Seeing this transformation, Mewtwo begins to charge his power as BlackWarGreymon jets towards him. The two clash all through the sky, flying at speeds so great, they leave several sonic booms behind them. Mewtwo suddenly stops, with BlackWarGreymon doing the same. BlackWarGreymon: "Dark Terra-" BlackWarGreymon starts to charge a huge ball of energy above his head. Mewtwo: "Come on. '''It's time to end this.'"'' Mewtwo gathers psychic energy in his hand, ready to unleash his most powerful attack. BlackWarGreymon: "-Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon throws the energy ball at Mewtwo. (Music stops) Suddenly, everything had gone black around BlackWarGreymon - Mewtwo was trying to erase his memories. Taking advantage of that moment of confusion, Mewtwo unleashes a gigantic beam out of his hands - the Psystrike. Mewtwo's attack proves just powerful enough to stop the Dark Terra Destroyer... Before BlackWarGreymon flies behind Mewtwo and slashes him with his enhanced claws, making the Genetic Pokémon bleed. (Cue: Aku no Theme - Digimon Adventure) Mewtwo: "Ungh... how...?" Mewtwo, in pain, cannot hold the ball of negative emotions any longer, and it hits him, crashing him against one of the mountains- Mewtwo: "Uhh..." Before the Dark Terra Destroyed explodes, vaporizing him. (Cue: Victory! Trainer - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) The Pokémon battle menu appears again, this time reading: MEWTWO fainted! BLKWRMON gained 2200 EXP. Points! BlackWarGreymon: "Now, where the hell am I?" BlackWarGreymon turns around and flies away. KO! Results (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "You know, I had a feeling this would happen. Still thought Mewtwo could pull through, though." Rick: "Yo bro-bot, can we get those results?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Sure..." Rick: "Despite Mewtwo's massive arsenal and incredible intelligence, the gaps between stats was too much for him to handle. While Power Swap and Guard Swap would've been viable options for turning the tide, they don't work against Mega Evolved Pokémon, and BlackWarGreymon turning into BlackWarGreymon X would be a similar situation. Guard Swap wouldn't have magically gave Chrome Digizoid Armor either, and by the time BlackWarGreymon transformed into his X form, it most certainly would've been too late for Mewtwo to use Power or Guard Swap." Chelsea: "Yeah. BlackWarGreymon fought Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, tanking hits from him and dealing them as well, who can destroy stars. There was no way Mewtwo would be capable of winning it with brute force alone, so all he could rely on were his wide asenal and speed. Too bad for Mewtwo, as the BWG also takes the speed category." F.A.C.T.S.: "While reaching escape velocity would have made Mewtwo over Mach 33, BlackWarGreymon has reacted to attacks and being that range from Mach 2,800 to faster-than-light speeds." Manny: "But what about Mega Mewtwo Y and his mind control?" Chelsea: "Let's be real here. This fight would be over before either decided to use their transformations due to the massive gap in stats. But if you want an answer... take it away, Rick." Rick: "Okay, let's see. Mega Mewtwo Y's psychic powe is impressive, with being able to help stop the Tree of Life from going into the sun, but not only was that done with the aid of other powerful Pokémon, BlackWarGreymon X's identical counterpart, WarGreymon X, has fought stronger foes than even that! Omnimon was shaking the entire universe willy-nilly like he didn't even care, and he was doing pretty well in that fight. And the speed gap gets even farther when you consider how Omnimon and the other Royal Knight were on par with MagnaGarurumon, who moves at speed faster than light!" Manny: "But what about the mind-wipe? Surely that would've made Mewtwo win, right?" F.A.C.T.S.: '"No. As seen in the fight, erasing BlackWarGreymon's memories would mean nothing in the end. Remember, when he was born and had no memories to begin with, he was still able to defeat the DigiDestined despite not knowing what he was doing. It's very likely that if Mewtwo ''did erase BlackWarGreymon's memories, he would still go all-out and attack whatever was in front of him. In fact, it might even make him deadlier." '''Chelsea: "That's not all. Remember that BlackWarGreymon's version of the Terra Destroyer increases its power by gathering negative emotions. An attack derived by negativity and evil emotions... hmm... doesn't that sound familiar? Because I swear there's someDark-type Pokémon moves which have the same properties." Manny: "You're kidding! I didn't even think about that!" Chelsea: "In a high-octane battle between these two emos, there's enough negative emotions swirling around to power up the attack to an astronomical level. And given its Dark-type properties, Mewtwo has no reliable ways of countering it, especially when he's feeding off to its attack power, and a Psychic-type Pokémon's unfortunate disadvantage against Dark-types. Even if BlackWarGreymon isn't a Dark-type Pokémon himself, it's still more than enough to overwhelm Mewtwo." Manny: "And what about Mewtwo trapping BlackWarGreymon inside another dimension?" Chelsea: "Remember, BlackWarGreymon can create portals. I think. There's nothing stopping him from just creating one to come back. Even then, Mewtwo would get destroyed before that would even happen." F.A.C.T.S.: "Indeed. There are other forms of Mewtwo besides Mega Mewtwo Y, but forms such a Armored Mewtwo, Shadow Mewtwo and Mega Mewtwo X do not show the same level of feats. Even when taking those into account the results do not change. In fact, it tips the scales on BlackWarGreymon's favor even more. Even at the full power of Mega Mewtwo Y, Mewtwo barely had enough power to compete equally with even base BlackWarGeymon's durabilty and destructive capacity. And once BlackWarGreymon X came into play, Mewtwo had a 0% chance of winning." Rick: "I guess in the end, it was just two much for the Genetic Pokémon. Sorry, I know that was a terra''ble pun, but Mewtwo just didn't stay ''mindful against this Digimon. The winner of this Battle Royale is BlackWarGreymon!" BlackWarGreymon: "Terra Destroyer!" Mammothmon vaporizes into data. BlackWarGreymon looks over at a single flower. BlackWarGreymon: "The flower... safe." F.A.C.T.S.'s Final Verdict Final Evaluation * Base Form - '''BlackWarGreymon (Mewtwo - Country; BlackWarGreymon - Planet to Star) * '''Evolved Forms - '''BlackWarGreymon (Mega Mewtwo Y - Dwarf Star+; BlackWarGreymon X - Multi-Galaxy+) '''Attack Potency - '''BlackWarGreymon '''Strength - '''BlackWarGreymon '''Durability - '''BlackWarGreymon '''Speed - '''BlackWarGreymon '''Arsenal '-' Mewtwo Intelligence '-' Mewtwo Experience -''' Tied '''Mewtwo +Intelligence. +Versatility and hax (unfair advantages in abilities). +More general and overall experience. -Outmatched in stats on all levels. -Inferior evolved form. -Terra Destroyer is super effective! -Hax like mind-wipe and portals are ineffective! BlackWarGreymon +Outmatches Mewtwo in every physical stat. +Superior evolved form. +Experience battling opponents of higher caliber. +Terra Destroyer is super effective! +Mindwipe and battlefield removel is pointless. -Less intelligent. -Not as versatile. Trivia * The connection between Mewtwo and BlackWarGreymon is that they are clones of characters in their universes created for a specific purpose, and boast incredible powers. * This is the first episode to be written by ThankSwalot and Bowserdude. * This episode features the debut of CJ "Nullify" Heineman, the new voice actor for Battle Royale host Manny. * Originally, this would have been Christian Banas' final episode voicing Manny, as he had recorded dialogue for the character prior to leaving the role. During production of this episode, Heineman was casted as Manny and expressed interested in recording for this episode upon learning his host was representing Mewtwo. * The script written for this episode called for Manny to violently cough after delivering Mewtwo's whole movepool. Oddly enough, the coughing heard in the episode was confirmed by Heineman to actually be legitimate while recording the lines. * This episode technically features the debut of Rick Rocker's new, deeper voice. Originally, this new voice was supposed to debut in Cammy VS Nina prior to the episode being put on-hold. The episode would have revealed that this deeper voice is actually Rick's true voice, and the voice heard in previous episodes was just an act. The reason for this change was due to Rick's original voice becoming too strenuous for his current actor, AlbertWikowonkavitz, to vocalize while performing. * This is officially the first episode to feature full voice acting for the combatants. Nemesis Bloodryche (known for his series NOT-Death Battle) provided the voice of Mewtwo, and Jacob "Noer" Trpeski provided the voice of BlackWarGreymon. * This is the first episode to premiere on the new Crossover X YouTube channel, making Battle Royale the first show to premiere under the re-branded label, and marking the discontinuation of the Just Another Crossover Fighting Show channel and name. * This episode originally premiered at Liberty City Anime Con in New York City on August 18th, 2017, during the first-ever Just Another Crossover Fighting Show/Crossover X panel. It was presented alongside the debut episode of Patron Punch Out, Goku VS Gon, by showrunners DJTiki and m3Atl0afman. Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon's animator, DJ.Dino, was also present for the event. ** Following this, Crossover X would continue to make appearances at Liberty City Anime Con, premiering Yoshi VS Spyro live in 2018 and Cammy VS Nina live in 2019. * The form of Shadow Mewtwo was originally considered to make a physical appearance during the fight, but was cut due to time as well as not adding much statistically. A custom sprite sheet was created for use in the fight prior to being cut. * The original fight script for this episode was much longer than the final product. Many scenes were cut or altered in order to allow the animator more creative freedom with combat, as well as to have the episode completed as soon as possible. Scenes that were cut include: ** The fight escalating into the nearby Cerulean City. ** BlackWarGreymon throwing a building full of civilians towards Mewtwo, only for his opponent to slice through and destroy it with its giant spoon. ** Mewtwo attempting to stop BlackWarGreymon from using its Brave Shield by jamming the end of its spoon in-between the shield pieces. (The sprites and software used would not allow this.) ** BlackWarGreymon violently piercing and shredding Mewtwo with its Dramon Killers. It would've proceeded to knock Mewtwo against Mount Silver and release a Dark Terra Destroyer, which Mewtwo would have attempted to counter with its Hyper Beam (as seen in the final version). The attempt would have failed and Mewtwo, along with Mount Silver, would have been disintegrated. * The text boxes traditionally seen in the Pokémon games' user-interface make appearances in the fight. These were added by DJTiki during post-production of the animation. * This episode's reveal music is Brave Heart - Digimon Adventure Tri. Category:Video Game vs. Anime/Manga Episodes Category:Rivalry Episodes Category:Anti-Hero vs. Anti-Hero Episodes Category:Animals Only Episodes Category:Genderless Only Episodes Category:Fights animated by DJ.Dino Category:Nintendo vs. Bandai Namco Episodes Category:Battle Royale Episodes Category:Chelsea's Winning Episodes